


A Mercenary and a Prince Walk into a Bar...

by FragmentedWorld



Series: Unexpected Royal Addition via Marriage [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Camilla for Soleil, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'll try to keep there from being major character death outside of y'know the big baddies of FEIF, M/M, Multi, Other surrogate mothers in this fic are:, Reina for the Kana(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Slow Updates, Slow burn I think would apply here but I'm not sure, Strangers to Lovers, There will be violence and blood, With how this thing is, and Peri for Nina, and just in case, at least in later chapters, is bound to take place cause hooo boy Ryouma is Not Prepared for how this is gonna go, lewd jokes every so often, nah I totally am, or rather prisoner and captor to lovers, so I'm tagging it now so I don't forget later, totally not implying Ryouma/Mamui feat. Kagero as surrogate momther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedWorld/pseuds/FragmentedWorld
Summary: The Outrealm Gate is something used almost solely by the Secret Sellers, to Ike's knowledge. Curiosity drags him through one of them years after the battle with Ashera and drops him into the country of Nohr. Hired by the Nohrian army, Ike fought in a few battles before eventually being captured by the Hoshidans. The Radiant Hero was more than prepared for a worse fate than he had been dealt.





	1. Prisoner of War to Royal "Babystitter"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am a junior in college, so forgive me for my shitty summary of this multi-chapter fic. I am a much better writer than that. I also cannot guarantee and consistency in updates. 
> 
> This story is not really set to and particular route of the game presently, but if that changes later on, I will add it to the tags. notes for each specific chapter will be at the bottom.
> 
> Any reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism reviews. Any suggestions for a better title and/or summary is welcome.
> 
> Anything that needs to be tagged for this, please let me know and I will add it to the tags.

Thrown into the Hoshidan prison as a prisoner of war, the blue haired Hero of Tellius has been stripped down to nothing but old, worn and ragged trousers and is chained to the wall by his wrists. The chains and shackles were just high enough and loose enough for him to sit down but not comfortably; his arms would be set above his head in a slightly painful manner. The Radiant Hero was often seen resting on his knees and toes to help ease the strain on his arms. He'd been a warrior and mercenary long enough to know that this was going to be anything but pleasant. A week passed without much event other than food and water being supplied every so often. Another passed: less food and water. 

By the fourth week, Ike had noticeably lost quite a few pounds. In their stead, a small beard and mustache grew along side his hair being longer and shaggier. With an annoyed huff, the man tried to blow his bangs out of his face as footsteps could be heard outside of the cell. More than usual and it wasn't time for the patrol. "Mus' be an interrogator" Ike mused aloud, the door to his cell opening.  
"You would not be wrong, Prisoner." Came a deep, authoritative voice. It sounded too formal to Ike. He remained silent for a moment mulling over the situation. "I see. Well, to whom do I owe this pleasure of conversation?" A chuckle? It didn't sound like it came from the original speaker. Too young. The sweet sound was silenced quickly by the other man. "Ahem. I am the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryouma. I heard about your prowess in the battle you were captured in. What is your name and what was your rank in the Nohrian army." Questioned the prince, his voice stern and demanding. "I was a mercenary hired by the Nohrians. If you're looking for information about them, I know nothing." He looked up at the man he assumed to be Ryouma. His cobalt blue eyes met the brunette's pale brown eyes from under his bangs. "My name is Ike Mercēnnārius, retired leader of the Greil Mercenaries." He shifted from sitting on his bottom to rest on his knees and toes. "Retired, Mercēnnārius? You just said that you were hired as a mercenary by the Nohrian Army." Ryouma's eyes narrowed, blatantly accusing him of lying. Ike simply stared back and replied: "Aye, both are true, Prince-y. I left my Father's band eight years ago and ended up here from the Outrealm Gate.... I believe I heard Leon call it the 'Dragon's Gate' here."

"You will call me Prince Ryouma, _Prisoner_. Do not make me correct you again, you _will_ regret it." Tone strict and weighted, noted. Ike nodded once as he did not believe the prince was bluffing. He glanced over at the handso... relaxed, young man beside Ryouma and raised a brow. "Who's the kid?"

"This is my son—"

"My name's Shinonome, the best arm wrestler in Hoshido!" The smaller brunette said, putting his hands on his hips triumphantly. The blue haired man chuckled. "Really—"

Ike was cut off by the high prince clearing his throat. "Back to the topic at hand." A glare was shot at the son as Ryouma spoke. "You spoke of Leon, I assume you mean Prince Leon?"

"Yes."

"What do you know of him? Did he share any battle plans or tactics to you during your time in Nohr?"

"He's got a bad habit of putting on at least one article of clothing wrong, he's rather short compared to me, is a tome and swordsman and their chief tactician to my knowledge. I only knew of ones where I would be fighting so no I do not. I knew of the leaders but not much else, your highness." 

"So you are useless in aiding us in the war against Nohr outside of your supposed strength." Ryouma crossed his arms over his chest. He appeared frustrated at the lack of intel this prisoner had. "It sounds like you are interested in me, or at least the prospect of hiring me." Ike puffed his bangs out of face to see more clearly. The crown prince glanced over at Shinonome, who seemed to be catching on that this was about more than showing him the ropes of prison-guard duty. The young man shot a quizzical look to Ryouma. "Dad—"

"Hold your tongue, Shinonome." Turning his attention back to Ike, Ryouma replied to the mercenary. "You make it sound as if you will have a choice in the matter, Mercēnnārius. I wish for you to be my son's guard. At least as he enters the battlefield and his other retainers are unable to be at his side, you will remain there. As he is here at the palace, Mercēnnārius, you will not stray from his wing unless he is with you. Though I do not believe all the rumors of the army are accurate, my retainers say that you may prove to be that strong, or at least persevering and stubborn."

"You can't be serious! I don't need a babysitter!" The young prince retorted, annoyed at the fact that at twenty one, his father believes him to need this... this shriveled man to... Shinonome's thoughts may as well have been on display, at least until he saw Ike shift again out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I see. Well, since either way my sword will be yours to command. If you doubt my ability as a swordsman, unshackle me and we could sort this out like average bands of mercenaries from my homeland settle things: a duel. Of course since you are needed for your family and country, we could change the rules to where we use wooden swords instead of our regular weapons."

"What are the winning terms of the duel?"

"The first strike to land upon the other wins the duel. If it is a 'killing blow' then the strike does not need to make contact, just close to the form and the duel is yours."

The high prince mulled over the idea for a few moments in silence. "Saizou, unlock his shackles and take him to the training grounds once he's eaten" Upon the name being spoken, the fiery master ninja appeared kneeling in front of his liege. "My Lord, you do not really mean to duel him do you?" He asked, looking up at Ryouma. "I do, Saizou now please do as I said." 

"As you will it, my Lord." Saizou said as Ryouma headed towards the cell door. Shinonome looked at Ike as Saizou unlocked the shackles and the blue haired man's arms fell downwards until he slowly folded them towards himself. The prince couldn't help but shudder at the bruising and dried blood on the wrists. "Shinonome!" Hearing his father call for him, he turned towards the door and jogged out the cell.


	2. Royal Duties are a-Go

An hour or so had passed before Saizou led Ike out onto the palace's private training grounds with his wrists bound by rope and a lead attached to that. Shinonome and Ryouma had been taking a break underneath a small tree from practicing. The latter stood and met his retainer and prisoner of war in the middle. "Thank you Saizou, please untie him and we can get started." The crown prince picked up his own wooden katana from the ground. Ike caught the one tossed to him by the former once his arms had been freed. "Shouldn't we wait until you're in a better condition? Father, you can't be serious about taking Mercēnnārius on while he's like that?" The younger prince asked, thinking that it'd be unfair to Ike to fight like this. Ryouma shot his son a look only a father could that practically demanded the kid be quiet. "If I believed he wasn't decently powerful enough like this, I wouldn't have agreed." He looked back at Ike who had taken a fighting stance a little ways away from Ryouma. "At your ready, Lord Ryouma." 

"Ready, Mercēnnārius."

Almost as soon as the last syllable of the Radiant Hero's name rang out, the two rushed towards each other. It did not take long for the duo to start exchanging blows, dodging and parrying often as they attempted to strike the other or reach a "killing" blow. Shinonome watched with his mouth slightly agape as it seemed Ike was gaining the upper hand on Ryouma. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but Shinonome slowly found himself cheering for their prisoner. The blue haired man's lead didn't last too long though. Exhaustion and the slow starvation and dehydration he faced that last few weeks started catching up to him. The wooden swords crashed together once again, neither wanting to pull back and choose another strike. They were locked in a challenge of strength, endurance, and cleverness. As Ike got an idea on how to get out of this situation, his opponent launched into action. The Hoshidan prince, with his feet practically shoved into the earth, heaved Ike with all his weight and force on the fake sword and his shoulder. A gasp from the sidelines barely registered to the dueling duo as Ike was propelled backwards. His sword flying from his hand despite trying to keep his hold on the false weapon. Ike hit the ground shoulders and head first and skidded back across the dirt and grass of the field. With the Radiant Hero already being tired and having seemingly a different persona, he appeared to be hurt much worse than he truly was. Winded by the landing, Ike lay there, chest heaving as he tried to get air back into his body. I've already lost. Ike's thought was confirmed when met with the sword tip of Ryouma's practice weapon hovering over his left breast. "I... I... heed your victory, Prince Ryouma." The blue haired man spoke, a small grin on his face. "I am your son's guard now until released from my duty." 

"Yes; I must concede, Mercēnnārius, that had you been in better health, you may have provided a greater challenge." Ryouma moved his weapon away from Ike and walked over to his son, who had risen from his spot on the ground. "Help him up and have someone get him fitted for some armor." 

"Can do Father. But what should I do with him after that?" Shinonome asked, frowning at the prospect of having a constant presence at his side all day and likely all night. At least to him, as he's not really sure where his father intended for Ike to sleep. Ryouma sighed, returning the frown his son donned. "Whatever you wish, Shinonome: just as long as he remains in your line of sight." With that, Ryouma waved for Saizou to follow him and the duo exited the training grounds. The young prince turned his attention back to the mercenary who was now sitting up and looking at him. Shinonome walked over and held a hand out to him. "You alright, uh, Mercēnnārius, right? That fall looked like it hurt." The young man asked as Ike took his hand and stood up. Ike offered up a small smile. "Nothing a little rest can't help, kid....Your father is one tough cookie: it'd be nice to fight him again when I'm back at my full strength." 

"I'm not a kid. Yeah, he's strong, but... well whatever maybe one day you can train with him instead of me. I'm glad you're not too hurt. It'd suck if you were hurt more since he wants me to take you to get fitted for new clothes." Shinonome started to turn to head towards another door but stopped when he caught sight of Ike's wrists once again. Unconsciously, the prince rubbed one of his own. "Maybe I should take you to a Auntie S. first. Hey, let me see your back so I can see about how long we'll be keeping my Aunt busy." The mercenary nodded and moved to where his back was facing the prince. Ike's back was showing signs of bruises forming as well as a few open cuts and scrapes on his shoulder blades. His back looked worse than it actually was. "Shall we get going? I think we should get Princey's order done first so you can move on with your daily routine." Ike's voice snapped the prince out of his thoughts just before he could touch the other's back. "No, we're gonna go see my aunt first. Come on, your back looks like crap." Shinonome started walking towards a door leading inside the palace. Ike followed his "charge" quickly as to not lose his way in this new palace. 

They walked mostly in silence, save for a few hellos to some of the staff as they passed. Ike did his best to take mental notes about which ways they were traveling since he'd try to get back to the training ground as often as he could. _First, I need to find Ragnell and my clothes._ He decided that, once a couple days passed, he'll attempt to sneak around and find his belongings. By the time he came to that plan, the brunette prince stopped to open a door, and called out to alert whoever was inside. The Radiant Hero assumed it so be this "Auntie S" Shinonome mentioned earlier. 

"S-Shino!" A small, cherry haired girl replied, smiling and walking over to him briskly. "How are you? You're usually with Big Brother... right now..." the princess trailed of upon realizing that there was a rather tall, shirtless man standing just behind the prince. "Auntie S, I'm sorry to bother ya, but Father wanted him fitted with armor after winning against him in a duel. He looked a little too beat-up. Could ya fix him up before I go and find Oboro?" Shinonome was speaking rather quickly, and stumbled over a few words as a result. Ike would have spoken up about him not really needing any healing but he was more or less stunned silent. There was no way that girl was Shinonome's aunt. He was at least six years older than her and Ike already knew that the prince's grandfather was deceased so that possibility was highly unlikely. Ike assumed either they were related by marriage or there's something weird going on.

Sakura nodded and told her nephew she would do her best, leading Ike over to a stool by a dresser. "Shino, please fetch me some water." She pulled the seat out and asked the blue haired man to sit down. Ike complied and sat with his back to her. It didn't take the prince long to return with a bucket of water. "Here's the water, Auntie S." Shinonome said, setting the container down on the floor next to the duo. Not really going to be of much help, he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. 

Cloth in hand, the young princess of Hoshido set to work on cleaning up Ike's back. In the zone, she cleaned up his wrists and frowned. "Your back is fine, but your wrists are pretty beat up. Try not to fight anything for a while, okay?" Sakura stated, rinsing her hands off then setting the bucket and cloth aside. "I will do my best, munchkin. Thank you for checking out my wounds for Shinonome and I." Ike held a hand out to her and introduced himself and asked her name. "M-my name is Sakura, I am Ryouma's youngest sister." She didn't take his hand but instead did a slight bow. Ike shrugged and put his hands on his knees. Standing up once again, he looked to the prince as he himself stood once more, then back to the princess. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Sakura. Thanks again for the help."

"You’re very welcome, anything for my nephew." She smiled and sent the duo on their way after hugging said brunette prince. In the hallway once more, Shinonome cast a glance back at the taller man as they headed to their next destination. "Something wrong, Shinonome?" 

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you didn't wander off or get sidetracked by something." He answered, looking back at Ike again as the mercenary chuckled. "I see. Well I appreciate your concern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is the only one Shinonome allows to call him "Shino" and is one of the few people of the castle he's given an affectionate nickname to.
> 
> I also noticed I forgot to mention last chapter what "Mercēnnārius" meant. It is Latin for "mercenary." I came to give him that last name as most of the world's last name origins are of the field of work the partiarch of the family worked. Such as John the Shoe Maker or Joe the Blacksmith. In other cultures, you would simply tack your father's name to the end of yours. If you were a bastard/orphan, it would be the name of your city. A well known example of this one is Leonardo da Vinci who was a known bastard. His name was Leonardo and he was from/born in the city of Vinci (da Vinci). 
> 
> As for Shinonome calling Ike by his last name, I more or less thought he'd be slightly formal/holding him at bay--so to speak--outside of his section of the castle and his bedroom and as he wasn't too keen on having a retainer to watch over him. This also goes with how Hoshido was based off of Eastern cultures though most recognizably Japan; I more-or-less didn't want to do the "-chan," "-san," "-sama," etc. part so I don't give myself whip-lash later on when they would inevitably get dropped between certain characters and when others keep them.
> 
> As a last note, I would like to apologize for this chapter being so short and taking so long to get out. My new job has kept me busy and exhausted but I assure you I will see this through and that chapter three has been started.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for checking out this fic once again and to all returning readers!


	3. Talk about a Fancy Tea Party for Grown-ups

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed by quickly for the duo as they finally found Oboro. She had Ike measured a couple times to make sure she collected all the right measurements for the outfits she would need to create for Ike. Shinonome looked outside and groaned as they retreated to the prince's room. "Nooo I thought we took long enough I'd miss that chakai chadō…* its a stupid tea thing Dad insists I do with him." He flopped backwards onto an oddly shaped couch that had but one arm and the back rest once inside and covered his face with his hands with another groan. The retainer simply shot a confused glance at the brunette as he leaned against the wall to remove the sandals he had been given earlier that day. "What's so bad about that tea whatever with your father? Sure he seems like an uptight lobster, but..." Ike's comment was cut off by some sweet, deep laughter. " 'Uptight lobster' oh great Dawn Dragon that's an understatement but still a good one!" Ike listened to the prince ramble on about this ceremony and some of his training stories with some man he called "Pops," and into some other silly tales. He found it odd he referred to Ryouma by not two names, but three. To top it off, he spoke of Pops in a much more familial tone than he did for his father. "...so right when I was about to beat Pops and Masato, a guard here at the castle, at this eating contest when Pops gives up and has to excuse himself, Masato uses his spoon to fling some stir-fry rice and soy sauce at me. So there I am, soy sauce and rice on my chest and a mouthful of food when…” Shinonome was interrupted when a knock came from the door to the common room. The mercenary and the prince looked towards the door before Ike stopped leaning on the wall and opened the door. A brunette woman stood there with half her face covered by her hair. She was dressed rather similarly to that Saizo fellow. “Hello, is Lord Shinonome here, Mercēnnārius? Lord Ryouma is waiting for him out in the gardens and is wondering why he’s late.”

“Hey, Shinonome, there’s a woman here asking for you. Says you're late to the-” Ike called back to the prince, though he trailed off as he saw Shinonome standing up and taking off his clothes. “Tell Kagero I’ll be there soon.” As the blue haired man looked back to inform the master ninja, she was already gone. “Goddesses… its like Stefan all over again…” The man mumbled, shutting the door once again and following the undressing prince to his bedroom. By the time Ike sat down on the floor near the door, his charge was dressing up in some form of…. cloth? Ike raised a brow and simply watched Shinonome dress up in an almost loud, colored kimono. Feeling eyes staring at him and following his movements, the prince glanced over at Ike and stood upright again. The snow-white  nagajuban was tied closed and the brilliant red, yellow, and white cloud kimono piece was loosely set upon his shoulders. Upon realizing he was staring, Ike rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to apologize. He didn’t get to as Shinonome spoke up first: “Never see a kimono or hakama before, Ike?” The mercenary shook his head no. He walked over to the prince and the fabric that was laid out across the bed. “How in the seven hells do you remember how to put all of this on? It looks like a pain in the ass.” Ike commented, picking up the cream koshihimo that he had been using to hold the nagajuban before it was replaced with a white cord obi. “Well, Dad’s insistent that I do this with him practically every day. I have to dress-up like I’m some sort of fancy-pants for each one and it has to fit whatever theme he was considerin’ for the day.” Shinonome sighed and crossed his arms over his chest: “I dunno what you’re gonna do for this though…” Ike simply shrugged and set the koshihimo down. “Do you want me to come with you? If not, then I shall wait here for your return.” He said simply. He hoped Shino would allow him to stay here so that way he could search around this wing to get a better handle on its layout. If he happened upon his old belongings, then that would make it all the better. “You probably should, Dad wouldn’t be too happy that I left you ‘ere by yourself already. As you said, he’s an ‘uptight lobster.’” The prince chuckled as he walked over to a dresser with his outfit still unfinished and began looking through the drawers. “Hey, how old even are you Ike?”

“I am twenty nine years old.”

“Oh wow really? Well, that’ll make things a lil’ harder findin’ something for you to wear.”

“How so?”

“There’s all sorts of stupid rules for these tea gatherings. Some of the fabrics aren’t supposed to be worn over a certain age or, uh…” Shinonome paused, scratching the back of his head. “Damn, I forgot the last one. Pro’lly isn’t  _ that _ important.” With a shrug, the prince dug around some more before grabbing a large folded fabric and a few other pieces. Ike stepped away from the side of the bed as Shinonome approached and sat the articles down a decent distance away from the parts for his own. “You can wear that! It shouldn’t be too informal for this thing and he should get that Oboro can’t just sew some random tall fella’s wardrobe in a couple hours!” 

“I would be concerned about his judgment as the next emperor if he believed one woman could do all of that so quickly.” Ike commented, taking off his ragged shirt once more and dropped it onto the floor.  _ Better there than this guy’s bed I guess. _ He glanced over at Shinonome and caught him looking back. “Still worried about my back, Shironome… Shinonome?” The brunette bit his lip to not laugh a little at Ike’s mispronunciation. “Somewhat, but, I forgot you said you’d never seen one of these before so I doubt ya’d know how to put it on. I’ll help ya once I get the rest of this one on.”

“Much appreciated, Shinonome.” 

They fell quiet again as Shino started dressing in his kimono and hakama once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Chakai - (tea gathering) Informal tea ceremony; relatively simple course of hospitality that includes confections, thin tea, and perhaps a light meal  
> \-- Chadō - means "The Way of Tea" just like "Sado"  
> \-- Seasonality and the changing of the seasons are important in tea ceremony. Traditionally the year is divided by tea practitioners into two main seasons: the sunken hearth (炉 ro) season, constituting the colder months (traditionally November to April), and the brazier (風炉 furo) season, constituting the warmer months (traditionally May to October). For each season, there are variations in the temae performed and utensils and other equipment used. Ideally, the configuration of the tatami in a 4.5 mat room changes with the season as well. In this story, they are currently in the brazier season with the month being around September.  
> \-- "Masato" means "Justice"
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions about any garment/food/etc. terms that you aren't sure about and I'll respond as soon as I can and add the definition to this chapter's notes!
> 
> This chapter was ~2 pages long, and I apologize about the short length once again.
> 
> Small update on me: School's almost out for the semester so I'll be able to focus on writing and drawing more thankfully! I hope to get chapter 4 done by the Spring term. Until then, if you don't mind my shameless plug and y'all don't mind checking out my art, feel free to visit twitter.com/ThePhantomArt or redbubble.com/people/f-phantomart ! I recently uploaded a really great merman!Ike y'all might enjoy too! ^^


End file.
